choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mazda Roadster (NC)
The Mazda Roadster (NC), also known as the MX-5 Miata in North America and MX-5 outside of Japan and North America, is a midsized sports convertible featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The NC generation Roadster was introduced in 2005 and was based off of the Mazda Ibuki Concept shown at the 2003 Tokyo Auto Show. Notable changes include a change to multilink suspension in the rear, the addition of traction control and stability control, and enlarged size (the width now exceeds Japanese mid-size vehicle width limits). Japanese-spec Roadsters came standard with a 2.0-liter MZR inline-4 producing 167 hp (manual transmissions) or 164 hp (automatic transmission) and 140 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual, 6-speed manual, or a 6-speed automatic (depending on trim line). Trim lines included Base (5-speed manual or 6-speed automatic), RS (6-speed manual only), VS (6-speed manual or 6-speed automatic), and 3rd Generation Limited (6-speed manual only). The 3rd Generation Limited added special wheels and chrome accent trim, and was delivered before the normal production models. The MX-5 (Miata) would go on sale to the rest of the world in 2006. Models and engines varied by country, although the 3rd Generation Limited would be sold worldwide as well. A 1.8-liter MZR inline-4 (producing 126 hp and 123 lb/ft of torque) was available in Europe, in addition to the 2.0-liter. European MX-5s with the 1.8-liter engine have a 5-speed manual transmission standard, while the 2.0-liter has the 6-speed manual transmission standard (the 6-speed automatic was not available in Europe). European-spec MX-5s also have a rear fog light on the driver's side tail light where the reverse light would normally be. Australian-spec MX-5s came with the 2.0-liter engine (same hp/torque as the European 2.0-liter models), 6-speed manual transmission, and LSD standard. US-spec MX-5 Miatas have the 2.0-liter engine standard (170 hp w/manual transmissions, 166 hp w/automatic transmission; both with 140 lb/ft of torque), with the option of the three transmission options and an optional LSD for 6-speed models. Trim lines included Club Spec, Base, Touring, Sport, Grand Touring, and 3rd Generation Limited. Canadian spec MX-5 Miatas consisted of GX, GS, GT, and 3rd Generation Limited. All feature the 2.0-liter engine and choice of three transmissions. A retractable hardtop version was introduced in all countries. In Japan, the NR-A model was added to the Roadster lineup (with the 5-speed manual transmission), as well as a limited-edition Japanese Car of the Year Prised Memorial version was made, with black exterior paint and red leather interior, available with the 6-speed manual or the 6-speed automatic, and included features such as a retractable hardtop and navigation system. Another Japanese limited edition model, the Blaze Edition (with either the 6-speed manual or 6-speed automatic, and in both softtop and retractable hardtop styles), went on sale at the end of the year; exterior features include chrome-finish BBS forged alloy wheels, chrome exterior trim (for the door handles, headlight bezels, side marker lights, and front grille garnish), front fog lights, and clear light lenses for the front turn signal lenses, side marker lenses, and third brake light. The interior features Sand Beige leather seats, leather-wrapped steering wheel with Sand Beige stitching; the Sand Beige stitching is also found on the parking brake handle and shifter boot (manual transmission models only); stainless steel door scuff plates, and bright aluminum trim around the air vent bezel rings, gauge rings, and decoration panel. Exterior colors include an exclusive Radiant Ebony Mica color option or Highland Green Mica. Softtop Blaze Edition models have a black cloth roof. In 2007, the SV replaced the base model and the Club Spec model was dropped from the US MX-5 Miata lineup; all trims except the SV offered the retractable hardtop. The Roadster Prestige Edition was released in 2007 in the Japanese market, featuring 17" chrome-finish BBS wheels, front fog lights, heated black leather seats, driver's seat ratchet lever seat lifter, stainless steel door scuff plates, and a front strut tower bar. Automatic transmission Prestige Edition models are equipped with Dynamic Stability Control (DSC) standard, while DSC is optional on manual transmission Prestige Edition models. The driver's seat ratchet lever seat lifter became an option on other Roadster models. In 2008, the MX-5 Special Edition was released in the US and Canada, featuring Icy Blue exterior paint, Dark Saddle Brown softtop (US models only), Dark Saddle Brown leather interior (US and Canada), blue stitching on steering wheel, seats, and parking brake handle; silver shifter knob, dark silver instrument panel with chrome accent trim, stainless-steel scuff plate, 17" alloy wheels, and chrome exterior trim. Canadian Special Edition models were sold in the retractable hardtop version while US Special Edition models featured the softtop. In late 2008, the Roadster was facelifted, with revised styling, gauges, and refinements to the powertrain, transmissions, and suspension. 2.0-liter cars produce 167 hp (with manual transmission) or 158 hp (with automatic transmission). Trim lines for the Roadster included S, NR-A, RS, and VS. Facelifted MX-5 (Miata) cars went on sale to the rest of the world in 2009. The 6-speed automatic was introduced in Europe. As for the Roadster, the 20th Anniversary model became available based off the RS softtop (manual transmission) and VS retractable hardtop (automatic transmission); it came with heated Recaro bucket seats made with black Alcantara/red leather, special badging, clear front fog lights, 17" aluminum wheels, glass rear window (softtop models only), and synthetic leather door armrests and center console lid. All other Roadster trim lines continued. In 2010, the MX-5 20th Anniversary model went on sale in Europe (1.8-liter engine), the MX-5 Miyako model went on sale in the UK (1.8- and 2.0-liter engines), and the MX-5 Matte and Black Special Edition (2.0-liter engine) were released. The MX-5 Miata SV trim line was dropped in the US. In 2011, the Roadster Black Tuned (Japan)/MX-5 Sport Black (UK) were produced, with a Brilliant Black retractable hardtop and side mirrors, black leather interior with sand colored stitching, Piano Black steering wheel and interior trim, "Gun Metallic" 17" alloy wheels, LSD, and special badging/plaques. The Roadster Black Tuned model came with 6-speed automatic or 6-speed manual transmissions, along with heated seats, Bose AUDIOPILOT2 sound system, leather-wrapped shifter knob (manual transmission only). The MX-5 Sport Black came in 6-speed manual only, and included the Sport Tech package. In the US, an MX-5 Miata Special Edition model was introduced after 900,000 MX-5s were built worldwide, featuring 17" bright alloy wheels, gray stitching throughout the interior, chrome accents on the gauges and air vents, and aluminum pedals for manual transmission models. In 2012, another MX-5 Miata Special Edition model was introduced, this time with a black retractable hardtop, black exterior accents, 17" Gun Metallic wheels, heated black leather seats, Piano Black interior trim finish, Premium package, and Suspension package. The MX-5 Senshu limited-edition model was introduced in Germany, featuring the 2.0-liter engine and 6-speed manual transmission; it featured 17" Gun Metallic wheels, racing stripe decals on the sides, black rear diffuser, sport exhaust, black grille trim, light gray heated leather seats with red stitching, and red trim around the air vents. The MX-5 Venture Edition and MX-5 Kuro Edition limited-edition models were introduced in the UK, both with either the 1.8- or 2.0-liter engines. The Venture Edition has Havana Brown heated leather seats and Havana Brown door panels, gray stitching on the leather steering wheel and parking brake, Piano Black dashboard trim, and navigation system, while the Kuro Edition has the same features as the Senshu model. The Roadster was facelifted again in 2012, with revised styling, weight reduction, improved braking, and revisions to the ECU on manual-transmission models. The revised MX-5 (Miata) went on sale in 2013. The Club model replaces the Touring trim in the US, with black-tinted headlights, black side mirrors, different front and rear splitters, 17" Gun Metallic alloy wheels, LSD, Bilstein dampers, body-colored dashboard trim, and black cloth seats with red stitching. In 2014, the Roadster 25th Anniversary model was introduced in Japan. The MX-5 (Miata) 25th Anniversary model was introduced in the US and UK soon after. All came in Soul Red Metallic with black A-pillars, roof, and side mirrors; 17" Gun Metallic alloy wheels, chrome exhaust tips, rear diffuser, Light Stone heated leather seats with 25th Anniversary logos in the headrests and 25th Anniversary scuff plates; the interior features red stitching throughout, from the seats to the steering wheel, shifter, and parking brake, and the dashboard trim is painted red. Choro-Q Wii The Mazda Roadster (NC) is body 31 in Choro-Q Wii. Description "The best convertible to feel the wind in." CWEU31.jpg CWEUSP31.jpg Notes * Unlike most convertibles featured in the Choro-Q series, the Mazda Roadster (NC) has a brown convertible top instead of the black convertible top. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is the same in both the English and Japanese versions of Choro-Q Wii. Appearances * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles